According to You
by HeelR
Summary: Bella works at the library and Edward works at a music store. They keep running into each other where ever they go.


**FYI: This is going to be a very short story about Edward and Bella. I'm writing it for my friend, so I hope she likes it. She is very Team Edward. It's nothing special just something to pass the time. **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Just another day, I kept reminding myself, just another day. I paced the aisle trying to find the place where one of the books I carried in my arms went. Shifting just right I put the book in the correct spot on the shelf and turned to move on to the next aisle. The books were balanced perfectly that I could see where to turn.

I let out a sign of relief, as I made it around the corner. I relaxed my shoulders to grab the next book on the pile. But instead of releasing one book, they all fell. I huffed and stomped my foot. This day is just getting better and better, I grunted and started picking up the fallen books.

"Excuse me," A voice whispered from behind me.

I rolled my eyes thinking, _can't you see I'm a little busy?_ I whipped my head to look over my right shoulder. "What?" I spat.

"Do you have _The Catcher in the Rye?_" He asked politely, and a little taken aback by my irritated tone. Finally I looked up at the questioner, his lean legs covered in jeans, his chest covered in a green t-shirt, which made his eyes stand out. This man awkwardly ran his fingers through his bronze hair while his other hand remained in his pocket. My gaze shifted back to his eyes that were so green...

He cleared his throat, breaking me out of my stare into his eyes. I could feel my face blush from embarrassment. I quickly stood up and brushed my pants off. "Yeah, it is right," I ran my finger along the shelf, "here." I pulled it off the shelf and turned to hand it to him.

"Thanks," he expressed accompanied with a half smile. "Isabella," he finished and walked off down the aisle.

I wrinkled my nose and pursed my lips, _how'd he know my name?_ I stood there a little puzzled for a minute. Then shook it off and continued to put the books away.

----

"No Alice, I'm fine. I will talk to you later," I hung up and looked at the clock. 7:00pm on a Friday night and I am sitting at home. My best friend Alice did invite me to go out with her tonight,but ever since she met Jasper in Pennsylvania they have been inseparable. Therefore I turned her down and am now here with nothing to do. I grab the paper that is sitting on the coffee table and flip through it. After about five minutes I get annoyed and decide to go downtown.

Luckily I live in the apartments the are in walking distance of the city. So I head down there, I pass the bookstore and end up entering the music store on the corner.

I go directly to the racks of CD's starting with A, I think making my way through the alphabet will kill time. _Yes! _I think and instantly a smile spread across my face. It was the same CD that I lost when my mom moved to Florida and I came to live with my dad in Washington a few years ago.

"Beatles, good band" I turned to my left to see who was speaking to me, the place was deserted when I came in. It was him, the guy from the library earlier.

"Yeah, I used to have this CD but I lost it," I confessed looking back at the cover trying to avoid his green eyes.

"Well it's pretty rare," He let out a chuckle. I looked at him questioningly. "That is a pretty popular CD," He tried to explain but I still just looked at him. "I was being sarcastic," He added after I still didn't say anything.

"Oh," I answered quietly. I noticed he shed his green shirt from earlier for a blue new one. It must have been the uniform of the employees. "You work here?" I blurted out.

He ran his fingers through his hair while he spoke, "Yeah." He shrugged and we made eye contact. Our gaze was broken when the door opened and the little bell rang. He nodded and proceed to help the elderly man who just walked in. I left the CD on the top of all the others not bothering to put it back. Only because I realized I forgot my wallet, after being in a hurry to escape the confines of my home.

----

It's been weeks since I ran into that mysterious man. I still wondered how he knew my name, and yet I still have no clue to what his is.

"Bella," I look to see Angela walking toward me holding something in her hand. "Here, you forgot to put this on today." She held out her hand and there lay my name tag. _Duh!_

"Thanks," I responded. She smiled and walked back to the circulation desk. _Of course he knew my name, it was on my freakin' name tag!_ I shook my head as I pinned on the reason that he knew my name was Isabella. Which annoyed me because I like to be called Bella.

After it was pinned on, I looked over at the circulation desk to see him. It looked like he was returning the book he was looking for when I first saw him.

"Want to help me find another book?" He suggested. I must have zoned out because he was standing right in front of me now.

I blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream, "Sure, what are you looking for?"

He shifted slightly before answering, "The Great Gatsby." I nodded and we walked right over to the shelf.

"Good book, but in my junior year of high school our teacher made us take out so much symbolism I doubt he wrote it with the intention of all that symbolism," I sighed while I regained the memory. Most of my memories from high school I blocked out. Nothing worth remembering I figured. I just finished my freshman year of college and high school can surely be forgotten.

"Same here," He smiled. "Thanks again, Isabella."

"Bella, it's Bella," I disclose without realizing it.

"Thanks, Bella." He corrected himself and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly because I was greeted with people telling me to be quiet from the next aisle over. He laughed as he raised his eyebrows for me to continue. "What's your name? I mean you know mine and I have yet to learn yours. We have ran into each other more than a couple times now. So I just think I should know--"

"Edward," He cut me off from rambling on. "Edward Cullen." He gave me a full smile before he turned to leave.

One word to describe him, and that is dazzling.


End file.
